More than friends
by Sadyeet
Summary: What happens when you start to fall for your best friend? Do you tell them? Or do you push them away? Well Hailey went for the latter, how will that turn out?


As Frankie walked through the hallway, showing off her perfect teeth as she smiled, she knew that people were staring at her. There was no dening that she was attractive. With her soft brown hair in perfect ringlits and her nice slim body that seem to have no imperfections, there was no doubt that she could easly make both genders stop and stare. Speaking of staring, that is exactly what her best friend was doing.

"Hailey" Frankie called as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's face, laughing when she suddenly shook her head at Frankie, her blush going unnoticed.

"You ok there miss day dreamer?" Frankie smirked as Hailey prayed to the heavens above that she wasn't blushing again.

"Uh, not really. We need to talk" the freckle faced girl said sadly, not looking forward to the things she had to say. The smile was wiped of Frankie's face straight away as she stared at her friend worridly.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked as she started to get a funny feeling in her stomach.

"We can't be friends" Hailey said suddenly, and Frankie widened her eyes as the funny feeling got worse.

"What?" she whispered, too shocked and confused to say anything else.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore Frankie. You're just a stuck up rich girl, and you probably care about your other friends more than me" Hailey lied, knowing that those words hurt her as much as they hurt Frankie, and that they weren't true.

Frankie, with tears in her eyes stood up abruptly.

"Fine!" she snapped and walked off. Hailey stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours, just staring at the ground, and balling her eyes out. Passerbyes either ignored her, gave her dirty looks or gave her sad looks, not knowing what happened, but they knew that it must have been bad if the usually happy degrassi student was crying. And yet no one asked if she was ok.

Sighing after she calmed down, she checked the time on her phone, went to her locker and then went to her class, not looking forward to the day ahead.

Hailey had successfully avoided Frankie for most of the day, and if they had classes together, they sat on opposite sides of the classroom. People had noticed the odd behaviour of the two girls and asked what was wrong, but neither girl answered.

Hailey, who was making her way to her final class of the day stopped when she heard someone storming down the hallway. She prayed that the person wasn't wanting to talk to her, but luck must have been on a bloody holiday because of course, the person had stopped behind her. Hailey, scared out of her wits, turned around, surprised to see Hunter, the twin brother of her former ex-bestfriend Frankie. He, along with his older brother Miles were her best friends. She had easily gotten along with the Hollingsworth childen and had befriended them quickly.

"Hey Hunter" she said in a small voice, clearly knowing that she was going to get an earful.

"Why the hell would you do that to my sister?! I thought you were meant to be her best friend! I thought you were meant to be my best friend!" Hunter yelled, not caring that he had caught the attention of many students that wondered through the halls of Degrassi.

"She came crying to Miles and I, saying you called her names and said you did't want to be friends with her anymore" Hunter recalled as he glared at the girl that he thought was his best friend. Hailey sighed and stared at Hunter with a guilty frown on her face.

"Please don't hate me after I tell you why I said what I said" she started, and Hunter stared at her quietly.

"I do have a reason for the things I said. A very stupid reason yes. Look, I have a crush on Frankie. I told her that I don't want to be friends with her because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she would hate me if she knew that I liked her. I'm afraid that she wouldn't want to be my friend. I'm afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. I'm afraid that, I would loose control when I'm around her. That I would get lost in those lovely blue eyes, that I would want to kiss her soft lips for every second of every day, or that I would want to hold her hand or run my hand through her soft hair as I whispered sweet nothings into her ear. But mostly, I'm afraid that I will lose her forever, simply because I love her" Hailey's last words were barley a whisper. Hunter stared at her in complete and utter shock. He was also surprised that he didn't see it.

He stepped towards her, hugging her immediately. Hailey was surprised but glad, and hugged him back. The both of them were unaware of two people that had quickly walked off after overhearing Hailey and Hunters conversation.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Hunter asked once they finished hugging. She smiled softly.

"I love her with all my heart" she said affectionately, making Hunter smile.

"Well, we better go find my brother and tell him everything before he decides to do the same thing as me" Hunter said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Hailey smiled.

Grace, Degrassi's well know blue and black haired badass walked towards her friends, Maya and Zig. The blond headed girl and black headed boy had noticed that something had seemed off with their friend.

"Are you ok?" Maya asked when Grace stopped in front of them. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Uh, not really. I have a video of two people talking, and I don't know what to do with it" Grace explained.

"Grace!" Maya exclaimed, knowing that it was wrong that Grace recorded someone's private conversation.

In the video, Maya and Zig could see two people. They recognised one as Hunter, the brother to Maya's ex, Miles. They recognised the other person as Hailey. Frankie, Hunter, and Miles' best friend. Maya, Zig and Grace were actually really good friends with the girl.

After watching the video, they were shocked to find out that Hailey had a crush on Frankie. And they couldn't believe that they didn't realise it earlier. They had see the way that Hailey looked at Frankie, the way she hugged Frankie longer than she would anyone else.

What shocked them the most were Hailey's words. They seemed so sweet and sincere. She really was in love with Frankie.

"So, what do we do with the video?" Zig asked.

"I think we should keep it, just incase. But it's not our place to show the video to Miles or Frankie" Maya said, and Grace and Zig nodded in agreement.

Hailey walked nervously with Hunter. They were going to find Miles and tell him what's going on.

"Miles!" Hunter called out as soon as he saw his brother. Miles turned around when he heard his name, glaring as soon as he saw Hailey.

"What? Here to tell me you don't want to be friends with me because I'm rich and stuck up?" Miles asked, and his words pierced through Hailey's heart like a knife.

"No, she's here to explain everything" Hunter told Miles. Hailey took a deep breath and the started to explain everything.

By the end of it, Miles's gase had soffened, and he was completely shocked. But he knew what Hailey was going through. He knew how hard it was when he had a crush on Tristan. But he was lucky enough to date Tristan though.

Frankie and Hailey, they have been best friends for years. Hailey has had a crush on Frankie for a while now. That must have been difficult. And of course, he and Hunter didn't even know what Frankie's sexuality was. They had assumed that she was straight, but Miles was hoping that she was like him and worked out that she actually liked both genders. Miles would like to see his best friend and little sister together and happy. He knew that they were perfect for each other. He just wondered how Frankie would react.

Frankie sat at a table with Shay. She was still upset about what happened and she needed someone to vent to.

"I am angry at her for the things that she said to you, that's just awful, but I know that she would never say something like that witgout a reason. You and I both know that for a fact" Shay told Frankie who nodded.

"Frankie, Shay" a voice said. The girls looked up to see their pink haired friend, Lola.

"I think I know why Hailey said those things" Lola started, and the girls stayed quiet so she could continue.

"I overhead her talking to Hunter. She has a crush on you" Lola told Frankie, who sat there in shock.

"Is it true?" Frankie asked Hailey, who was talking with Miles and Hunter.

"Is what true?" Hailey asked nervously.

"Is it true that you have a crush on me?" Frankie asked angrily. Hailey put her head down in shame. Her worst fear had come true. Frankie hated her.

Hailey nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have to go" she muttered, and walked off.

"What happened here?" Grace asked Hailey walked passed her, Maya and Zig.

"Frankie found out that Hailey has a crush on her" Miles explained.

"Did you say something that caused her too walk off in tears?" Grace asked, angry for her friend.

"I asked if it was true that she had a crush on me, but I said angrily, that's probably why she reacted like that" Frankie explained as she started to feel bad about making Hailey cry.

"How did you even find out?" Grace asked.

"Lola overheard her and Hunter's conversation and told me" Frankie answered, and all eyes were on Lola.

"All I said whas that Hailey had a crush on Frankie" Lola said and then held her hands up in surrender.

"So you didn't even bother to tell Frankie the whole story?" Grace asked irritated. Now all eyes were on Grace.

"Look, before you decide to say or do anything about this situation, I want you to look at this video. And yes I know it was wrong of me to record the conversation" Grace sighed. She then turned the volume up all the way and handed her phone to Frankie.

Frankie's eyes were wide when she finished watching the video on Grace's phone.

"Wow, she sounded so sweet and sincere" Frankie commented.

"She really does love you sis. You need to talk to her about everything" Miles told his sister, who nodded.

"I've really messed up, haven't I?"

"Just talk to her" Miles said with a sigh. Frankie nodded and walked off, leaving everyone just standing there.


End file.
